Queen bees and wannabes
by Erised Adder
Summary: Szereplők: JP, RL, SB, PP, LM, NB, BB, RL, PP. Azt hiszed tudod kiket rejetenk a rövidítések? Biztos? Tényleg? Na? Á! Dehogy, az nem James. Nem, nem Sirius... Tekergős történet, kicsit másképp! Olvasd el és szólj hozzá!


**Jogok:** Minden jog JKR-t illeti. Meg akinek ő eladta...

**Köszönet:** Megköszönöm Banyusnak, Severe Snapenek és Tamásnak hogy vették a fáradtságot és elolvasták ezt a ficet. Örülök, hogy tetszett!

**Figyelmeztetés:** A mű helyenként trágár szavakat tartalmaz! Ezért az érzékenyebbek vigyázva olvassák.

**Megjegyzés:** Mint minden, ez is jó sokáig készült. Persze olyan is volt, hogy hozzá sem nyúltam hetekig...

**Megjegyzés 2:** _Vegyétek tudomásul, hogy nem veszem tudomásul a 7. könyvet!!!!_ Még egy darabig... :) A fic vége az angol megjelenés után készült és egy icike - picike bosszú a részemről. Aki tudja miről beszélek az kacsintson! Aki nem, az ne ijedjen meg, nincs benne spoiler.

**Megjegyzés 3:** Akkor nincs is más hátra, mint a búcsú: _Kellemes Olvasást Kívánok!_

* * *

**Queen bees and wannabes**

**(Bajos csajok)**

A nap első lágy sugarai ragyogták be a roxforti birtok egészét. Az ébredő természet és a búcsúzó éj különleges hangulattal lengte be a tájat. Kósza szellő fodrozta a tó vizét és madarak trillái hangzottak el messzire. A hatalmas hegyekből felszálló pára beterítette a levegőt és a gyönge virágok friss illata meg-megújulva dacolt ellene. Ám a Giffendél torony egyik szobájában hirtelen, hangos rockzenére ébredtek a lányok.

- Baszd meg Jamelia! Ma szombat van és még csak öt óra – fakadt ki az ágyáról leeső Siriana.

- Oké, oké, felébredtünk csak kapcsold ki ezt a zajt – kérlelte Romola is.

- Silencio! Na végre, hogy felébredtetek! Tudjátok egyáltalán, hogy mi van ma? – lelkendezett Jamelia.

- Igen, SZOMBAT – kiabált vissza három lány.

- Jaj, olyanok vagytok! Na keljetek fel gyorsan, mert megyünk a pályára. A fiúk mindjárt edzenek.

- Bocs, de ez engem így hajnalban nem nagyon érdekel… - mondta Petra két ásítás között.

- Tessék?! Te most komolyan azt várod, hogy felkeljünk a TE imádott Evansedet bámulni? – kérdezte Siri.

- Nem csak Lilard lesz ott, hanem más jó pasik is.

- Aha, de Te főleg miatta mész… - szólt bele Romola.

- És különben is, Evans nem fog olyan csajjal járni, aki ennyire… Hogy is mondjam… Bevállalós és feltűnő, mint te.

- Miért? Van valami baj velem Siri?

- Á, semmi gond – mondta Romola miközben kikelt az ágyból, és barátnőjét szembefordította a tükörrel. A lányok Jameliát, Jamelia pedig tökéletes testét nézte végig a tükörben.

- Szóval az a baj, hogy fekete csipke tanga és csipke melltartó van rajtam? Ami tökéletesen áll a szép, napbarnított testemen? – fordult kérdőn barátnői felé. Romola és Siaiana hitetlenkedve néztek össze, és a fejüket rázták.

- Nézd, most elmondok valamit… De a barátnőmnek tartalak, és tényleg nem akarlak megbántani – kezdett bele Romy. – Az a helyzet, hogy nem minden fiú szeretné a barátnője melleit ennyire kihangsúlyozva látni. Amíg nincs barátod, szerintem, elmegy az, hogy két számmal kisebb melltartót veszel, és a mieinkből kilopkodod a tömést, hogy a tiedbe tegyed. De gondolj csak bele: Evans tuti nem csípné, hogy mindenki a nője mellét bámulja.

- De én igenis élvezném – fakadt ki Jamelia.

- Igen. Ez a gond… - felelte lemondóan Lupin.

- Romy azt próbálta finoman beleverni abba a hülye fejedbe, hogy Evans rád sem fog nézni addig, amíg a segged és a melled kilóg a rucidból, amikor végigvonulsz a suli folyosóin, és minden második srác beszalad a mosdóba könnyíteni magán – világosította fel Siriana.

- Érdekes, mintha ez lenne akkor is, amikor TE végigbillegsz a sulin – kiabálta le Jamelia.

- Tudom! És büszke is vagyok rá – villantotta fel egész fogsoros mosolyát Siriana. – Különben sem akarok egy olyan zárdanövendéktől semmit, mint Lilard Evans.

- Hülye kurva!

- Kapd be Potter!

- Akkor most lemegyünk vagy sem? – érdeklődött az eddig szótlanul figyelő Petra.

- Persze!

- Még szép – felelte kórusban Black és Potter.

Romola az ágyán ülve felnevetett és megrázta a fejét a két ölelkező láttán. Miután a kis vihar a nagy üres pohárban elcsitult, a lányok neki kezdtek öltözni. Potter és Black folytatták stratégiájukat, és a lehető legszűkebb szoknyáikat és blúzaikat vették fel egy tűsarkú cipellő kíséretében. Sminkjük szintén hangsúlyos volt. Romola Lupin ezzel szemben a kedvenc térdig érő vászonszoknyáját és egy narancssárga, fehér kockás ujjatlan inget vett fel. Petra szintén térdig érő szoknyát kapott fel, méghozzá bordót, arany hímzéssel. Egy krémszínű topot és a kedvenc kardigánját is magára öltve várta a többieket.

A csajok széles mosollyal végigmérték egymást, és elhagyták szobájukat. Az üres klubhelyiség ablakából kinézve láthatták a már lent edző játékosokat. A két fekete hajú szépség teljesen extázisba esett és rohantak le a pályára. Romy és Petra pár pillanatig csak bámultak a hűlt helyükre, majd ők is elindultak. Amikor leértek a rengeteg lépcsőn, Petrának sikerült rábeszélnie barátnőjét, hogy legalább egy – egy sütit vigyenek magukkal a pályához.

* * *

A Griffendél ház kviddics játékosai nagyon helyes srácok voltak, de a csapatban játszó két lány is szép volt. Persze rájuk a lent lelkesen ugrándozó fanatikus szurkoló lányok elég sok szitkot kiabáltak. Algernon Green, a csapatkapitány viszont már nagyon unta, hogy Davenport és Ashlee, a két terelő, nem az edzéstervet követi, sőt inkább bemutatót tart a közönségnek. 

- Tom! Sam! Elegem van belőletek! Ha még egyszer lenéztek a hülye, integető spinékre, repültök a csapatból! Vegyetek példát Lilardról! Ő rájuk sem néz – tromfolta le őket Green.

- Hát ez az! Pedig neki van ez az extra műsor… - pufogott Ashlee terelőtársának.

- Hagyd csak Alg! Nem az ő hibájuk, hogy a libák itt vannak – kommentálta vidáman az eseményeket Evans.

- Naná! Mert a tied – kiáltott rá nyelvet öltve Rachel Yule, miközben elhúzott mellette.

* * *

- Te, szerinted meddig fog úgy tenni, mintha nem is tudna rólam? – tette fel naivan a kérdést a Potter – lány kerek szemüvege mögül. 

- Lia, mit szeretnél? Ki válaszoljon? Romy, aki nem tapos a lelkedbe, vagy Siri, aki már reggel is kicsit nyers volt – vigyorgott rá Petra.

- Tudod mit Pettigrew? Edd a sütid!

- Véleményem szerint legalább az edzés végéig.

- Igen. Azt hiszem, egyet kell, értsek Lupinnal – mondta Black és letelepedett a gyepre.

- Ó! Kémek a sasfészekben – kiáltott fel Potter.

- Mi van? – jött a kérdés kórusban.

- Izé, akarom mondani, ott jön Black. Biztos tudni akarja, hogy haladnak a fiúk. Persze kilesi a taktikát, hogy tudja, hány melákot kell idén beszerveznie a csapatba…

- Jó reggelt szépséges hölgyek! Alig kelt fel a nap és ti máris áruljátok bájaitokat? – köszöntötte őket Bellamy, és ajkait gúnyos mosolyra húzta.

- Kapd be Black!

- Tudod mit Black? Kapd be Te! Ha van öt perced, akkor gyere ide, és máris elintézzük.

- Öt perc? Nem vagy mostanában túl beképzelt, Bellamy? Otthon a cselédlányoknak legalább húsz perc kell, hogy használható légy – válaszolt Siriana és egy hasonló gúnyos mosolyt produkált, mint előbb a fiú.

- Mondd csak Bellamy, ki az árnyékod? – vetette fel Lupin.

- Miért érdekel Farkaslány? Csak nem tetszik? De ugye nem fogod bántani? – tette fel a gúnyos kérdést Black.

- Edward Boyle, és nem vagyok árnyék – jelentette ki keményen a barna szemű srác.

- Te jó ég! Még beszélni is tud! Komolyan Bellamy! Lassan büszke leszek rád – ironizált Siri.

- Hagyd csak Boyle – intette le Black. – A szánalmas csapatotokat jöttünk megnézni, de úgy látom könnyű meccs lesz. Már megyünk is. Még pont lesz időm visszabújni a csajom mellé. Na pá, kofák – mondta, és a két mardekáros nevetve továbbállt. Persze a lányok is kedvesen elbúcsúztak tőlük, és egy – egy nemzetközi jelzéssel integettek utánuk.

- Anyám! Hogy ez mekkora egy paraszt! De, azért kíváncsi lennék, ki a nője… - töprengett hangosan Siriana és a lányokhoz fordult.

- Szerintem a Szőke… Legalábbis múltkor nagyon dolgozott rajta a folyosón – válaszolt elgondolkodva Lupin.

- Malfoy?! Hűha! Otthon odáig lesznek az örömtől.

- Nem lehetett nagy szám, ha észrevette, hogy arra járok… Biztos ebből szűrte le, hogy vérfarkas vagyok…

- Ugyan, ahhoz gondolkoznia kellene! Bellamy nem tesz ilyet – tiltakozott Siri. – De a fene! Ez így nem lesz jó… Én nem akarok egy sötét hülyével sem összeállni – hisztizett tovább.

Amíg a lányok nem figyeltek az edzés zavartalanul folyt tovább… Egészen addig, amíg meg nem hallották a lent kiabáló, sikoltozó és ugrándozó Potter – lányt.

- Ez az Lilard! Hajrá! Jól csinálod! Gyere bébi, adj egy csókot!

Ekkor Romy, Siri és Petra felugrottak, hogy elrángassák Liát a pályáról, de sajnos ez nem ment simán…

Ahogy Jamelia ugrált, barátnői pedig lefogták, a szűk blúz engedett az erősen kitömött melltartónk és a gombok lepattantak… Így a pályán tartózkodók a döbbent csendből felocsúdva szemlélhették a látványt. A csapat fiútagjai majd leestek a seprűikről. A lányok pedig harsány nevetésben törtek ki. Lilardot különösen kellemetlenül érintette a történtek, hiszen Jamelia már régóta próbálkozott nála. A próbálkozások hárításában pedig nagy segítségére volt, hogy a lány ilyen attrakciókkal dobta fel a hangulatot.

* * *

Az eset után hetekig nem látta Evanst, pedig égre – földre kereste. A lányok vigasztalták és sok más fiút ajánlottak a figyelmébe, de ő valahogy nem akart velük foglalkozni. Támadt egy ötlete. Ezt a következő kedden, bájitaltanon meg is valósította. Kint várakozott az egész mardekáros és griffendéles társaság a terem előtt, és mint rendesen, most is tüzes volt a hangulat… 

- Figyeljetek csajok! Nagy baj lenne, ha ma nem ülnék egyikőtökkel sem?

- Te titkolsz valamit… - sandított rá Romola.

- Öhmm… hát, izé… van… van egy tervem…

- És elmondod, vagy már nem bízol bennünk? – érdeklődött Siriana. Jamelia nagy levegőt vett, de már csak annyit tudott mondani, hogy:

- Csak figyeljetek!

Lumpsluck ugyanis kinyitotta a tanterem ajtaját és várta diákjai bevonulását. Potter egyből a tettek mezejére lépett és leült az első padba, pont Evans helyére, így a fiú pár pillanatig meglepődve bámult a fekete hajú lányra.

- Evans! Maga mire vár? Üljön már le – szólt rá mérgesen egyik kedvencére a professzor, aki már szerette volna elkezdeni a tanítást. Egyéb iránt addig borzalmas napot könyvelhetett el, így nem is csoda, hogy így szólt Lilardhoz.

- Igenis, professzor – válaszolt gyorsan a fiú és leült az első padba, közvetlenül Piton mellé.

Lumpsluck végre elkezdhette az órát, Evans pedig nagyon úgy tett, mintha nem látná a bal és a jobb oldala felől érkező szúrós pillantásokat, és nem érezné a hátában a barátnők szintén éles tekintetét sem.

A tananyag egy bonyolultabb sebfertőtlenítő főzet volt, amit, ha jól készítettek el, akkor a gyengélkedőre kellett vinniük.

Jamelia Potter magányosan darabolta a szükséges alapanyagokat és majd felrobbant mérgében. Barátnői hátul már kicsit kielemezték a történteket, de még mindig csodálkoztak Lilard megoldásán…

Viszont a Piton – Evans párosnál kezdett felengedni a fagyos hangulat.

- Tudod Evans, nagyon meglepődtem, hogy pont ide ültél. Azt hittem bátor griffendéles vagy – jelentette ki egy gúnyos mosoly kíséretében Perselina.

- Bátor is vagyok, hiszen egy mardekáros mellé ültem, aki ráadásul egy Piton – válaszolta a fiú és padtársa szemébe nézett.

- Félsz Evans! Ha nem félnél, akkor Potter mellé ültél volna.

- Én nem félek! Csak… - válaszolta ingerülten a fiú.

- Csak? – kíváncsiskodott padtársa.

- Csak nem szeretem a stílusát, és ha tehetem, messzire elkerülöm.

- Kérlek, ne mondj ilyeneket Evans, mert a végén még megkedvellek – gúnyolódott Perselina és főzete kavargatása közben körbekémlelt az osztályban.

Tekintete először Jameliáéval találkozott és nem sok jót ígért. Aztán hátra sandított, Potter barátnőire, de Black pillantásából jól kivehette, hogy nagyobb a baj, mint gondolná. Majd a mardekárosokon is elidőzött szeme. A Black testvérek, Bellamy és Narcissus, úgy tűnt vitatkoznak. A tőlük nem messze ülő Luciana épp Rodolphina Lestrange-dzsel súgott össze, és gúnyos vigyor kíséretében néztek rá Evansre. A főzetek lassan elkészülőben voltak. Míg a többiek az utolsó kavarásokat végezték, addig Perselina és Lilard is elkészült bájitalával. Lumpsluck professzor pedig felküldte őket a javasasszonyhoz. Jamelia sikítani szeretett volna, vagy legalább ráborítani az üstjét Lumpsluckra, vagy Pitonra… Abban a pillanatban mindkettő nagyon jó alanynak tűnt.

* * *

- Tulajdonképpen miért vagy mindig olyan szúrós? – érdeklődött Lilard. 

- Tulajdonképpen miért érdekel?

- Mert egész rendes lány vagy – jelentette ki.

- Azt hiszem, ha odaérünk, szólok a Madamnak… - mérte végig a lány. A fiú felnevetett és vidáman csillogó zöld szemeit Perselinára emelte.

- Néha, de tényleg csak néha felengedhetnél egy kicsit. Látod, én nem utállak.

- És látom eszedbe sem jut, hogy esetleg én igen…

- Nem, nem hiszem. Akkor a főzetem nem lenne használható, és Lumpsluck „összejövetelein" sem történt semmi merénylet ellenem.

- Ó, hát ez kell? Szívesen meggyőzlek – kiáltott fel Perselina és bevonult a gyengélkedő ajtaján, nyomában Lilarddal.

Sikeresen leadták főzeteiket a javasasszonynak és kimentek a folyosóra. Közben páran szintén használható bájitalaikkal fordultak a gyengélkedő felé vezető útra, de pár lépés után megtorpantak és tátott szájjal bámulták, ahogy:

- Akkor győzz meg! – rántotta magához Evans Perselinát és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta. A párocska meglehetősen sokáig csatározott, ügyet sem vetve a folyosóról érkező hitetlenkedő hangokra.

- Ilyen nincs! Piton és a griffendéles sárvérű! Ez eszméletlen! – sikítozott Luciana, aki Narcissust kísérte fel.

- Emberek! Hol van Potter? Látni akarom a képét! – kiabálta a Black – fiú.

- Te jó ég – döbbent meg Lupin is és hirtelen fordult egyet, hogy barátnőjét – aki még nem látta a dolgot – kiszorítsa a folyosóról. Ám a következő pillanatban:

- ÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ – velőtrázó sikoly töltötte be a Roxfort ódon falait. Nos ez a figyelemre méltó hanghatás Jamelia Potter ajkait hagyta el, ugyanis Romy akciója nem járt sikerrel. A sikoly után Jamelia feje egyre vörösebb lett a dühtől és kitörni készült belőle a zokogás is. Szerencsére a csókolózók is befejezték igen fontos elfoglaltságukat, és a piros minden árnyalatát bemutatva néztek szembe a többiekkel.

A nagy kiabálásra odarohant Siri, Bellamy, Yule és Davenport is. Többen feszülten, mások pedig széles, nem leplezett vigyorral várták az eseményeket. A később érkezőkkel is hamar tudatták, mi a helyzet, ezért ők is figyeltek. Siriana Romola mellé ment és megbökte. Válaszul egy aggódó pillantást kapott.

- Te aljas, mocsok dög! Te nagy orrú fekete tehén! Mit képzelsz magadról, mi? Ezt még nagyon megbánod! Furunkulus – küldte rá Pitonra átkát Jamelia. A mardekáros lánynak azonban jó reflexei voltak, így időben sikerült elugrania a rontás elől. Majd pálcáját előkapva válaszolt.

- Stupor – de Potter kivédte.

- Tarantallegra – mellé.

- Braquiam Emendo!

- Immobilus!

- Locomotor mortis!

- Obstructo!

- Rictusempra!

- Everte Statim!

- Azonnal hagyják abba – kiáltotta el magát a javasasszony. – A két párbajozó idejön, a többi pedig elmegy, miután letette az asztalomra a főzetet.

A nézelődőknek nem nagyon akarózott távozni, de a Madam szúrós tekintete meggyőzte őket. A helyszínt elsőként Lilard hagyta el a nyomában Sirianaval. Romy jobbnak látta barátnője után sietni, nehogy ő is valami gondot okozzon.

- Miss Potter, Miss Piton! Mindketten nagyon felelőtlen teremtések. Meg is sérülhettek volna.

_Igen, az volt a cél… - gondolta Potter._

- Büntetőmunkát is kapnak, de ezt majd a házvezetőjük határozza meg. Én, a magam részéről 30 – 30 ponttal rövidítem meg a házaikat, és egy hónapon át minden nap segítenek nekem egy órát itt, a gyengélkedőn. Most elmehetnek, de ha lehet, más – más irányba – zárta le mondandóját Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

- Micsoda? Egy hónapon át minden nap, plusz büntetőmunka?! Mégis mi van, ha rendesen meg akar büntetni? – hőbörgött Siri. 

- Kit érdekel? – szipogott Jamelia. – Most mondd! Hogy tehette ezt? Nem hiszem el, hogy pont Pitonnal kellett neki smárolni!

- Igen, valóban meglepő…

- Meglepő? – nézett Black hüledezve Romyra.

- Rendben! Felfoghatatlan!

- Hülye, átkozott, nagyorrú, lapos trampli – hisztizett tovább Lia.

- Jaja, ahogy mondod. Bár a te hősödet sem kell félteni… Komolyan, amilyen magyarázatot nekem adott! Azt hittem helyben lehidalok. „Azért ültem Piton mellé, mert a professzor túl hirtelen szólt rám, és nyomban leültem az első helyre, amit megláttam. De én nem vettem észre Pitont" – utánozta a griffendéles fiú mentegetőzését Black.

- És ekkor vágtad orrba? – kérdezte Petra.

- Nem, azt akkorra hagyta, amikor már én is odaértem – nézett neheztelőn barátnőjére Romola. – Azért, megjegyzem, Te sem a legkedvesebben szóltál hozzá. Örülhettél volna neki, hogy nem átkozott meg… De te inkább ordítoztál vele és eltörted az orrát…

- Teljesen jogosan! Mi az, hogy nem vette észre Pitont? Nekem ne mentegetőzzön, hogy mindkettő fekete hajú, lány és talárban volt! Jamelia haja vállig ér és hullámos, a szeme barna és szemüvege van, valamint nincs nagy görbe orra. Princessácska viszont zsíros hajú, görbe orrú, sápadt deszka. De egyáltalán, ha ezt nem veszi észre, akkor mit?

- Jó, hagyjuk a témát – szipogott Potter. – Ez annyira megalázó. Soha többé nem megyek ki a szobából.

- Szerintem McGalagony nagyon gyorsan meg fog győzni az ellenkezőjéről.

- Ó, tényleg! A fene! Nem baj, akkor majd Myrtillel töltöm a napjaimat.

- Csodálatos ötlet… Te, mi lenne, ha megpróbálnád elfelejteni ezt az egészet? – kérdezte Romy.

- Elég nehéz lesz, nem gondolod? Mindenki meg fog bámulni a folyosón… A mardekárosok meg röhögni fognak…

- Akkor inkább Evanssel hozzunk össze egy talit? Hátha meg tudnátok beszélni a dolgot – érdeklődött tovább Lupin.

- Szerintem, ha beszélni akart volna Liával, nem ő rohan el elsőnek – osztotta meg gondolatát Siriana.

- Az nem olyan biztos! Igenis lehet, hogy meg akarja magyarázni – bíztatta barátnőjét Lupin.

- Szerintem induljunk, az ebédszünetnek már vége és nem szeretnék elkésni gyógynövénytanról. Múltkor is megkaptam érte azt a hülye gazt, ami teleköpködött gennyel – mondta undorodva Petra.

- Igazad van, induljunk – szólt Romy.

- Megértjük, hogy nem akarsz jönni Lia, de holnap be kell jönnöd az órákra. Addig tudunk fedezni. Figyi, próbálj meg nem a történteken rágódni, jó?

- Rendben Siri, megpróbálom. Menjetek csak. Sziasztok.

A három lány szomorúan nézte Jameliát, miközben becsukták az ajtót és elindultak az üvegházakhoz. Az úton csak fél szavakat váltottak, s mikor odaértek, akkor is csendben ballagtak az egyik növényhez. A szomszédos görcsös morgacstuskónál is hallgatagon dolgozott Rachel Yule és Tom Davenport, de nem is nagyon akarták zavarni Lilardot, hiszen minden rá volt írva…

Evans igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha a morgacs töltené ki minden gondolatát, de amikor megszólat az óra végét jelző csengő, szinte kirobbant az üvegházból, míg a többiek még csak pakoltak.

* * *

Ugyanakkor Perselinát is rosszul érintették a mardekárosoktól kapott „bókok". Mivel a hatodéveseknek már nincs annyira telezsúfolva az órarendjük, bőven marad még idejük egymás szekálására is. Az egyik összezördülés is ekkor történt. Piton egy kis nyugalomra vágyva nyitott be az egyik elhagyott alagsori terembe, és már épp megörült volna szerencséjének, mikor lökést érzett és zuhanását csak az elé kerülő pad gátolta meg. Szembefordult hát támadóival, akik végre abbahagyták a nevetést. 

- Bocs, szépségem! Nem akartam ilyen durva lenni – vigyorgott gúnyosan Bellamy.

- Mondd csak, milyen egy sárvérűvel smárolni? – gúnyolódott Rodolphina is.

- Fulladj meg Lestrange!

- Most mit vagy úgy oda? Mi csak kíváncsiak vagyunk, hogy sikerült eljutnod addig, hogy egy olyannal smárolj, mint Lilard Evans – mondta Narcissus

- Igazából engem az érdekelne, hogy milyen bájital, vagy igézet kellett hozzá? Vagy egy sima Imperius is elég? – érdeklődött hevesen Luciana.

- Semmi közötök hozzá! Takarodjatok innen – kiabált rájuk Piton.

- No nézd csak! A kicsike mérges!

- Igazad van Bellamy. Pedig mindenki láthatta, hogy ő az első számú befutó Evansnél – vigyorgott Malfoy.

- Utoljára mondom! Semmi közötök hozzám! Pont úgy, ahogy nekem semmi közöm, ahhoz a bolond Evanshez! És ha még egyszer ezzel gúnyoltok, akkor…

- Akkor mi lesz? – villant fel hidegen Malfoy szeme belefojtva a szót Pitonba.

- Akkor a Te drága aranyvérű családod nagyon meg fog lepődni, amikor elrebeged nekik, hogy terhes vagy – szűrte halkan a fogai közt Perselina.

- Ne merészeld a bájitalom megváltoztatni! Különben…

- Különben? – kérdezte kihívón. – És ti is jobban teszitek, ha nem álltok az utamba! Higgyétek el, kár lenne azokért az értékes mérgeimért.

- Fogjátok le – kiabálta Bellamy és társai ez egyszer nem voltak restek teljesíteni a parancsot. Majd a következő pillanatban Black ökle egyenesen Perselina gyomrába szaladt. A lány hevesen küzdött a rátörő erős hányinger és légszomj ellen, de csak nehezen győzte le ezeket. Meglepő módon nem kapott több ütést, és az addig szorító kezek is eltűntek karjairól. Ő összeesett és két kezével görcsösen karolta át magát. Léptek zaját hallotta, majd az ajtó csukódását. Perselina már lassan kezdett megörülni magányának, mikor két erős kar felnyalábolta és leültette az egyik padra.

- Nagyon fáj? – érdeklődött Narcissus.

- Próbáltad már? – jött az ingerült válasz.

- Oké, igazad van. Hülye kérdés volt.

- Igazán kedves tőled, hogy belátod. De miért is vagy még itt?

- Ó, hát én… Nem is tudom. Azt hiszem, nem akartalak egyedül hagyni.

- Mit akarsz tőlem Black?

- Ne hívj így, légy szíves! Ilyenkor mindig azt hiszem, hogy Bellamy vagy Siriana van a közelben – húzta el a száját kényesen.

- Jé! Pedig az gondolná az ember, hogy legalább ti elviselitek egymást.

- Most hülyéskedsz ugye? Voltál te már két percig egyedül azzal a csajjal?

- Bolondnak nézel? Miért akarnék bárki olyannal egyedül maradni, aki meg akar ölni?

- Tényleg nincs köztetek semmi?

- Mi… mi van? – döbbent meg a Piton – lány. – Persze, hogy nincs. Egyáltalán, hogy tudsz ilyen kérdést feltenni? És miért érdekelne?

Az utolsó kérdés valósággal Narcissusnak szegeződött. Perselina büszke is volt magára, hogy elérte a kívánt hatást, miszerint a Black – fiú előbb vörösbe borult, majd elfordult. Pár perccel később válaszolt csak, akkor is háttal állva.

- Nem… Nem szeretném, ha vele járnál. Különben is, mi ketten sokkal jobban megértenénk egymást.

- Vá – vá – vá – vá – várj – hebegett a lány. – Te most ajánlatot tettél nekem? És egészen eddig úgy tudtam, hogy Luciana a barátnőd.

- Hát, fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy Lucianaval kell összeházasodnom… De mi ketten izgalmasabb pár lennénk – miközben ezeket mondta, megfordult s tekintetét a lányéba fúrta.

- Ó! Most alaposan megleptél. Igazából még fel sem tudom fogni, amit mondtál.

- Rendben, akkor egyedül hagylak gondolkodni. De ígérd meg, hogy nem sokára válaszolsz – mondta és búcsúzóul egy puszit adott a lány arcára. A Piton – lányt teljesen meglepte a dolog, s csak az ajtó csukódásakor ocsúdott fel. Pár pillanatig bámulta a tömör tölgyfaajtót, majd hangosan ezt mondta:

- Hű, mekkora forgalmam van!

* * *

Teltek, múltak a napok és mindenki igyekezett kerülni mindenkit. Vagy legalábbis erősen úgy tűnt. Minden étkezésnél, amikor Jamelia és barátnői leültek az asztalhoz, Lilard Evans felpattant, mint akit bolha csípett meg – és elhagyta a nagytermet. Jamelia a mardekáros csapatot igyekezett kerülni. Szerencséjére Bellamy, Luciana, Narcissus, Rodolphina és Boyle ritkán váltak külön, így nem kellett váratlan, kínos beszólásoktól tartania. Ám a legrosszabb helyzetben mégis szegény Perselina Piton volt. Soha nem volt a társaság középpontja, de most már saját maga is unta, hogy annyi mindenkit kerülnie kell. Ugyanis a griffendéles lányokon kívül, a mardekárosokat, Evanst és Narcissust is kerülte. Ez szépen ment volna tovább, ha nincs meccs. De volt! Méghozzá Griffendél – Mardekár. Az idény utolsó játszmája, pár héttel a nyári szünet előtt. A vörös oroszlánok egy utolsó taktikai megbeszélést tartottak az öltözőben: 

Nos, fiúk, lányok! Elvárom, hogy mindenki a lehető legjobbat nyújtsa a pályán! Ha a gurkó megfékezéséhez az kell, hogy eléje ugorjatok, akkor gondolkodás nélkül tegyétek meg! Az ellenfél csapatát csak annyira kíméljétek, amennyire az fog titeket! És, aki kihagy egy helyzetet, azt ne találjam meg a meccs végén – így szólt hát csapatához Alg Green és szemében egy fanatikus játékos őrültsége tükröződött. A csapattagokat nem nyugtatta meg a kapitány beszéde, de ez látszott az arcukon is.

A másik öltözőben Bellamy büszkén tekintett végig csapatán. Hiába, a múltkor alaposan megszemlélte a „piros" csapatot, így tett szert három bámulatos hústoronyra. A többiek, Narcissus és Lestrange már bevált játékosok voltak. A helyiségben tartózkodó Malfoy – lány külön feladatot kapott.

- Szívecském, amikor Evans jól látja, vagy helyzete van, akkor kezdjétek el a transzparenseket lóbálni.

- Rendben Bell, de nem lenne még jobb, ha rögtön a belépőjekor tapsolna neki a ház? Kiabálhatnánk is! Mondjuk olyasmit, hogy: „Aki a kis Pitont szereti, azt a többi kígyó is!" vagy „Egy álompár születik: éljen az Ezüst Oroszlán!" Na, mit szóltok?

- Hát, nem túl eredeti…

- Az biztos, hogy Evans és Potter kifeküdne tőle. Bár a szöveg lehetne kicsivel frappánsabb is – adott igazat testvérének a fekete szépség.

- Oké, akkor még dolgozunk rajta! Pá Édes – köszönt el Luciana és kilibbent az öltözőből.

* * *

A meccs lezajlott. Kicsit bővebben kifejtve: borzasztó volt. A három melák aprította a griffendéleseket, ugyan azok is próbáltak hasonlót tenni, de ez reménytelen volt. Különösen a huszonhatodik perc után, amikor a mardekáros nehézsúlyú, Guy Smith – Spencer a gurkóval Davenportot célozta meg. Tom egy remek ütéssel hárított, csak sajnos rosszul sült el, mert a bírót találta telibe. Miután leszédült a seprűjéről, nem volt senki, aki tovább vezesse a játékot. Ekkor az állás 30 – 10 volt a Mardekár javára. Majd szépen lassan nőttek a pontok és fogytak a játékosok. Bellamy egy erős mozdulattal hatástalanította Ashleet, válaszul pedig Yule tette pihenőre Rodolphinát. Davenportot is több komoly zúzódással térítette le a pályáról Smith – Spencer és haverja, Nils Van Der Berg. Ekkor Narcissus egy nagyon szép mozdulattal ívelte be az egyik gyűrűbe a kvaffot. A griffendélesek az igen erős emberhátrányuk miatt nehezen tudták tartani a tempót, de mindent megpróbáltak. Váltva játszottak terelőt és hajtót. Rachel és Lilard tereltek, amikor Miko Ashura kicselezte a mardekárosokat, és a Bellamy füle mellett elzúgó kvaffot a középső gyűrűbe dobta. 

A fogók csatáját sem a cikesz keresése tette ki. Lilard és Narcissus nagyon csúnyán néztek egymásra a szőke Black azon mondata után, hogy „Piton az én csajom lesz!" Evans éppen reagálni akart, amikor Black elhúzott mellőle, üldözőbe véve a kis labdát. Így ha mondani nem is tudott semmit, de erősen megcélozta a szőkét, és mikor utolérte, úgy közelítette meg, hogy „véletlenül" leessen. Ez volt a meccs tetőpontja, mert, ami ezután következett az katasztrófa volt. Az őt ért sérelemért Narcissus leátkozta a seprűről Lilardot, aki földet érésekor eltörte a karját és pár bordáját. Green minden hidegvérét elvesztve a gurkóval hátba lőtte Narcissust, így ő is a füvön maradt. A melákok rárepültek Greenre és összeverekedtek. Miko és Rachel pedig átkokat szórtak Bellamyra, aki ezt lelkesen viszonozta.

Az egész tanári karnak közbe kellett lépnie, mert lassan a lelátókról is átkok suhantak a pályára. Végül a tanárok és a javasasszony győztek. Mindkét ház csapatát eltiltották a további meccsektől. A játékosokat a Madam kezére adták. Ő pedig vasfegyelemmel és pár átokkal láncolt mindenkit az ágyhoz. Így próbálta a további sérüléseket megakadályozni. A játék alatt a lelátókról főleg kiabálások, hőbörgések és természetesen a Lucianaféle transzparenseket lóbálók skandálása hallatszott. Minden ház kapott büntetést is.

Szerencsére sok komoly sérülés nem volt, így aki tehette, az igyekezett kikerülni a Madam kezei közül. Hosszasabb kezelésre csak Narcissus és Lilard kényszerült. A kettőjük közti feszültséget az sem oldotta túlzottan, hogy a büntetését töltő Perselina nap, mint nap a gyengélkedőn volt. Ám a legnagyobb meglepetést Jamelia okozta. Igaz ugyan, ha meglátta Pitont, a szeme villámokat szórt, de mégsem ugrott neki. Sőt, ami Lilardot nagyon meglepte, a lány, már nem viselkedett olyan idegesítően és a ruhájából sem akart már kiesni. Időnként kellemesen elbeszélgettek, és ilyenkor jól érezték magukat. De Evans bizony Perselinával is gyakran beszélgetett és vele is jól érezte magát. Bár ezeket a társalgásokat Black folyton megzavarta. Ez persze érthető, hisz a lány még nem válaszolt neki.

Perselina még mindig meg volt lepve, hogy ekkora sikere van két ilyen jó pasinál, de lassan elkezdte a mérlegelést. A Black – fiú mellett szólt, hogy aranyvérű, nemesi család sarja és körülbelül ugyanez szólt ellene is… Ugyanis Piton szerint ebben a családban – a beltenyészet miatt – legalább eggyel több flúgos van, mint kellene. Természetesen ő elsősorban Sirianara gondolt, de a hallomásokból és a mendemondákból kiindulva, talán az lenne a leghelyesebb, ha egyedüli normálisnak Narcissust tekintené…

Aztán ott volt Lilard Evans. Vele akár még komolyra is fordulhat, hisz nem kell olyasféle családi kötelezettségeket vállalnia, mint egy Blacknek. Persze nehezen indulna a kapcsolat, de majd hozzászokik mindenki. Viszont Potter gondot jelenthet. Narcissus ugyanis elmesélte Pitonnak, hogy Jamelia mostanában normális és Lilard is jól elvan vele.

Így hát Perselinának nem volt könnyű választása. Vagy egy határozatlan Evans, aki griffendéles, vagy egy Black, aki mardekáros, de a családja ellene dolgozna. Szomorúan látta be, hogy ő itt sehogy nem jár jól, ezért hát új lehetőségeket keresett.

* * *

A fiúk is kikerültek a gyengélkedőről. Először Narcissus, pár nappal később, vasárnap, Lilard. Szerencsére épp szombat volt és sokan lementek a faluba. Lilard igyekezett pótolni lemaradásait a házi terén. Viszont a bájitaltan jegyzetek, amiket kapott elég hiányosak voltak. 

Perselina nem ment le a többiekkel a faluba. Nem akart szabadon kószáló préda lenni. Úgy gondolta, meglátogatja Evanst és beszélget vele kicsit. A táskáját is magával vitte, hogy ha akar, akkor tudjon valamilyen kifogást találni. A lehető legjobbkor lépett be az ajtón, ugyanis Lilard épp a jegyzeteket dobálta a földhöz.

- Nem hiszem el, hogy egy normális jegyzetet nem tudnak írni – kiabálta dühében.

- Ha gondolod, én kölcsönadom az enyémet – mondta csendesen Perselina. Lilard addig észre sem vette, hogy van ott valaki, ezért mikor meghallotta a hangot a meglepetéstől a keze is megállt a levegőben.

- Kö… köszi – dadogta. – Akkor el is kérném.

- Nem csoda, hogy dühös vagy – mondta a lány, és az imént felvett hiányos jegyzetet tanulmányozta.

- Nem ülsz le? El is mesélhetnéd, mit hagytam ki.

- Leülhetek… köszi. Baj, ha most nem akarok bájitalokról beszélni?

- Nem, dehogy. Miért nem mentél a faluba?

- Mert… - kezdte, de hirtelen elhallgatott, mert ős is megijedt attól, amit mondani készült.

- Mert? – próbált segíteni a fiú.

- Miattad – jött az elsuttogott válasz. Egy rövid időre csend telepedett közéjük, majd Lilard hangja törte meg.

- Várj! Ne menj el – kérte izgatottan a lányt és a kezét fogva próbálta visszatartani. Perselina engedett neki és visszaült az ágy szélére. Mindketten nagyon zavarban voltak és pír öntötte el arcukat.

- Még mindig fogod a kezem – mondta zavartan a lány egy újabb, hosszabb csend után.

- Ó! – nézett a kezére Lilard és épp el akarta venni.

- Ne vedd el!

Egymásra néztek és izzó tekintetük találkozott. A csillogó zöld és a ragyogó fekete szemek foglyul ejtették egymást. Lassan közeledtek egymáshoz, szinte alig észrevehetően. Lágyan összeértek ajkaik és óvatosan ismerkedni kezdtek. Mikor elváltak egymástól örömteli tekintettel fürkészték a másik arcát. Boldogok voltak. Úgy érezték, már semmi nem választhatja szét őket.

* * *

Másnap Evans kikerült a gyengélkedőről, és mint előzőleg megbeszélték Perselinával, elment beszélni Potterrel. Jamelia odáig volt az örömtől, hogy Lilard beszélni akar vele. Aztán mégis halálra vált arccal ment be a klubhelyiségbe. Barátnői pedig igyekeztek erős lelki támaszt nyújtani neki. 

Perselina is vette a bátorságot és elmondta Narcissusnak, hogy ő most Evanssel jár. A fiú alig tért magához a hír hallatán. Nagyon dühös volt Evansre. Soha nem gondolta, hogy Perselina nem őt fogja választani, hanem a vöröset.

- Na?

- Azt hiszem elég jól ment. Nálad mi volt?

- Semmi. Igazán semmi.

- Aha, az jó.

- Ja, az.

- Elhoztad a cuccodat?

- Igen, el.

- Akkor pattanj fel gyorsan, mert már jönnek és iszonyat dühösek!

- Mire vársz még Evans? Indítsd a seprűd! – kiáltotta Perselina és felugrott Lilard mögé, szorosan ölelve őt. A fiú még épp időben rugaszkodott el és sikerült elég magasra repülnie, hogy a rájuk küldött átkokat kikerüljék. A lent tombolók együttes erővel próbálták meg leátkozni őket, de nem értek célt. Végül csalódottan néztek egymásra.

- Megölöm, ha előkerülnek.

- Én is.

- Mondd csak Potter, ráérsz? – mosolyodott el bájosan Narcissus, miközben végigmérte a lányt.

- Mire gondolsz? – kérdezett vissza pajkosan, de már ölelte is át a Szőke herceget.

- Hmm… Úgy látom, mi jól megértjük majd egymást.

- De meg ám – összekacsintottak és egy gyors csók után beszaladtak az épületbe.

* * *

Perselina Piton és Lilard Evans a suliból hátra lévő egy hetet ellógták. Egy kis házikóban élvezték egymás társaságát egy mugli faluban. Nagyon boldogok voltak, amíg egy bájital elkészítését illetően össze nem vesztek. 

- Na? Mered még azt mondani, hogy nem kell bele cickafark? – kérdezte vágytól fűtött hangon Perselina.

- Nem, igazad van! Kell bele. Kérlek! Könyörgöm! Nem bírom tovább – zihálta Lilard és lekötözött kezeire nézett.

- Rendben, befejezem – mosolyodott el a lány és eloldozta a fiú kezeit.

- Köszönöm – sóhajtotta megkönnyebbülten és jobb lábát felemelve megvakarta viszkető talpát.

- Ó, Evans! Nem gondoltam, hogy ennyire csiklandós vagy – mosolyodott el Perselina és újra letámadta a fiút.

- Vidd innen azt a cickafarkat – kiabált Lilard és mindketten nagy nevetésben törtek ki.

**Vége**

* * *

Remélem tetszett és egy kritikával is megemlékezel erről. :) Ha nem tetszett, akkor főleg kritizálj, kérlek! 


End file.
